Liam Jones Jr
|Dernière= |Consacrés= |Âge=Entre 20 et 30 ans |Lieu=Forêt enchantée Pays des Histoires Secrètes Storybrooke |Activité=Commandant en second du Nautilus |État=Vivant |Famille=Arbre généalogique }} Liam Jones Jr est le dernier fils de Brennan Jones et le demi-frère de Killian et Liam Jones. En grandissant, il devient le commandant en second du Nautilus, sous la coupe du Capitaine Nemo. Biographie Au Royaume enchanté Enfance Liam est le troisième fils de Brennan Jones et d'une infirmière. Lorsque sa mère décède de la peste, Liam est élevé seul par son père au Royaume enchanté. Un soir, Brennan va coucher Liam et le rassure en utilisant les mêmes mots qu'il avait autrefois prononcé à son fils cadet Killian avant de l'abandonner. Le pirate tue ensuite son père et Liam devient donc orphelin. Rencontre avec le Capitaine Nemo Livré à lui-même, Liam grandit en gardant une haine envers l'assassin de son père dont il ignore l'identité. Un jour, le Capitaine Nemo rencontre le garçon et le prend sous son aile en le persuadant de renoncer à sa vengeance pour qu'il ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. Lors du lors du lancement du Sort noir de la Reine Regina, Liam échappe à la malédiction grâce à la protection du Capitaine, qui l'emmène hors de la zone d'influence. thumb|left|200px|Liam sauve Killian Jones du kraken. Liam devient par la suite le commandant en second du Nautilus, le sous-marin du Capitaine Nemo. Un jour, ils se mettent à la recherche d'une clé qui les conduiront à une mystérieuse île où ils pourront prendre un nouveau départ. Nemo convainc le Capitaine Crochet de se joindre à eux puisque lui aussi a perdu sa famille. Liam vient ensuite à la rescousse du pirate lorsqu'il est attaqué par un kraken. Le commandant en second du Nautilus découvre par la même occasion que Killian est son demi-frère mais aussi l'assassin de son père. Il tente alors de le poignarder avec le même couteau qui a servi à tuer son père mais c'est Nemo qui se fait toucher. Le pirate en profite pour s'enfuir du sous-marin tandis que Liam jure de lui faire payer un jour. Il emmène ensuite son capitaine au Pays des Histoires Secrètes. À Storybrooke Grâce au dirigeable de Mr Hyde, Liam atterrit à Storybrooke où la plaie du Capitaine Nemo se reforme. Croyant qu'il est mort de ses blessures, il tente de se venger de son demi-frère en le kidnappant à bord du Nautilus. Grâce à l'intervention de Henry, Killian l'assomme et le transporte à l'hôpital où ils décident finalement de faire la paix. Plus tard, Nemo est amené dans la chambre de son commandant en second où ils se prennent par la main. Au Royaume enchanté thumb|200px|Il n'y a plus de sang de kraken. Alors qu'il gère la descente du sous-marin dans la salle des machines, Liam est déséquilibré par le passage dans un portail qui cause des avaries au bâtiment. Relevant son capitaine, il se tient à ses côtés tandis qu'il informe Killian du manque de sang de kraken pour revenir à Storybrooke. S'interposant entre les deux hommes, Liam ne parvient pas à raisonner son demi-frère qui se lance dans la chasse à la créature marine. Lors d'une confrontation, la créature endommage davantage le sous-marin. Liam reçoit alors l'ordre de réparer avec quelques hommes d'équipage. Un peu plus tard, Liam constate que le navire sombre, la salle de plongée étant déjà sous l'eau. Retournant avec son capitaine dans la salle de navigation, il se prend le nez avec Killian, obligeant Nemo à les calmer. Il est sauvé avec l'ensemble de l'équipage par un vœu de Jasmine qui les téléporte sur l'Île du Pendu. Avec l'ensemble des hommes de bord et Nemo, il décide de partir à la recherche du Nautilus et fait donc ses adieux à son demi-frère, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie. Après une dernière étreinte, il s'éloigne avec Nemo. Anecdotes * Brennan le baptise Liam en hommage à son premier né, Liam Jones, qu'il a abandonné autrefois. * Il fait partie des rares personnes à pouvoir échapper au Sort noir.[https://twitter.com/AndrewChambliss/status/792894871283470336/ "Hook stayed in Enchanted Forest which was under the time freezing magic of the Curse. Nemo and Liam went outside its bounds", tweet] d'Andrew Chambliss du 31 octobre 2016. ** Ceci explique d'ailleurs comment il a pu parvenir à l'âge adulte. Apparitions Références en:First Mate nl:Liam Catégorie:Personnages du Royaume enchanté Catégorie:Personnages du Pays des Histoires Secrètes